Prophétie de l'ombre
by duneline
Summary: Un enfant reçoit une étrange prédiction... Slash/Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Pour Cali : Cette fiction m'a été inspirée par ta signature que je trouve trop belle !

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent et sont la propriété de Dick Wolf et de Jerry Brukheimer !

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction !

« Prophétie de l'ombre.» :

Le soleil tapait fort et durement sur les visiteurs et curieux qui flânaient dans le parc d'attraction.

Un groupe d'enfants, vifs et dégourdis, couraient à une allure folle vers les auto-tamponneuses. Ils étaient enthousiastes et impatients de pouvoir piloter ses véhicules et se percuter.

Un garçon, blond et rond, tentait de les suivre. Mais son physique enveloppé ne le lui permettait pas. Il s'arrêta, essoufflé et lança, désespérément :

« -Eh, attendez-moi, les mecs ! »

Des ricanements moqueurs répondirent à sa demande et un garçon, au visage éveillé et à la silhouette d'un petit sportif, balança :

« -Mange moins de bonbons ! D'ailleurs, tu ne rentrerais pas dans l'auto ! »

Le groupe éclatait de rire à cette supposition cruelle et délaissa leur camarade pour acheter des jetons.

Le garçon les observa monter dans les auto-tamponneuses et s'amuser comme des fous, enviant leur complicité et leurs joies.

Il s'installa sur un banc, à l'ombre d'un arbre et ses yeux verts foncés se ternirent sous une tristesse sans fond.

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues rondes et lisses et une main rageuse les essuya.

« -Ce sont des imbéciles. Fit une voix, nonchalante. Ils ne comptent pas. Toi, oui. »

Le garçon sursauta et se tourna vers le propriétaire de la voix. C'était un homme brun, vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise. Il était assis près du garçon et ses traits agréables et avenants lui souriaient.

Voyant la méfiance de son petit voisin, il reprit :

« -Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas un pervers. Je suis venu te dire que tu es promis à un grand avenir et que grâce à toi, une âme sortira de l'ombre et s'attachera à toi, Mike. »

L'enfant battit des yeux, ébahi et le temps d'un clignement de cils, l'inconnu avait disparu.

Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Mike secoua la tête et quittant son banc, il courut en direction de sa maman qui le hélait.

Oubliant les paroles mystérieuses et énigmatiques de l'homme. Niant son existence.

Mike grimpa les marches du palais de justice, au pas de course et sa mallette à la main, il s'engouffra à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Ses cheveux, châtains blond, correctement lissés, voletaient librement autour d'un visage mince aux traits réguliers, racés et fins.

Sa silhouette souple, élancée et jeune avait une élégance naturelle mise en valeur par un costume de bonne facture.

Parvenant au garde armé qui se tenait devant la porte d'entrée de la salle d'audience, il montra « patte blanche » en indiquant son identité et sa fonction :

« -Mike Cutter, substitut du procureur. Je suis attendu. »

Le garde salua d'un signe de la tête et ouvrit la porte. Mike, d'une démarche posée et calme, entra dans la salle d'audience où tous les visages se fixèrent sur lui. Ainsi que celui, mécontent et impatient, du juge.

Le jeune substitut rejoignit son assistante et déposant sa mallette sur son pupitre, il s'adressa au juge, d'une voix pleine de déférence :

« -Je vous prie de m'excuser, votre honneur. J'ai eu un contretemps. »

Le juge jaugea le jeune homme et finit par déclarer :

« -La séance est ouverte. »

Mike soupira, soulagé et commença à déballer ses papiers de son attaché-case.

Le ciel était d'un blanc qui présageait de la neige. Mike et son assistante descendirent les marches du palais de justice, commentant la décision du jury.

Ce faisant, ils furent accostés par les inspecteurs Green et Di Falco qui, profitant de la fin de leur enquête, étaient venus aux nouvelles.

« -Il a été inculpé pour homicide au premier degré. Informa la jeune femme, sans se départir de son attitude professionnelle. Il a été condamné à perpétuité. »

Mike, avec désinvolture et une grâce naturelle, se passa la main dans ses mèches courtes et sourit au jeune inspecteur Di Falco : Il n'ignorait pas combien le policier s'était investi dans la recherche de preuves et combien l'issu du procès lui tenait à cœur.

Comme tous les interlocuteurs du substitut, le détective subissait le charisme et le charme de Mike qui, parfois, n'en avait pas conscience.

« -Je vous remercie, Mike. Fit Di Falco, en lui serrant la main. Vous nous avez soutenu, envers et contre tous, dans cette affaire de meurtre. »

Le substitut lui rendit sa poignée de main, en répliquant :

« -Il faut dire que sans votre insistance et votre détermination, l'assassin aurait échappé à la justice. Donc, merci à vous, inspecteur. »

Eddie Green et Di Falco appréciaient ce fair-play si rare chez les maitres du barreau. Ils prirent poliment congé de Mike et de son assistante et ils décidèrent de se réchauffer dans un bar.

Le substitut et la jeune femme se séparèrent à l'angle d'une rue. Chacun reprenait le chemin de leur maison.

La nuit était bien avancée quand Mike parvint vers l'allée de son appartement dans un quartier paisible et côté. Il marchait d'un pas lent, savourant le silence et la fraicheur de l'air qui le relaxait de sa journée de travail.

Il promena un regard distrait sur les rues avoisinantes et les immeubles cossus et songea à sa soirée télé en célibataire heureux et libre : Un bon vin plus un plat à réchauffer au micro onde et une émission, c'était parfait !

Plongé dans ses pensées agréables, il ne vit pas des ombres qui, furtivement, le filaient.

« -Un bon verre de chianti et des pâtes ! » Songea le jeune homme, avec un sourire béat.

John Messer flânait dans le quartier, comme tout bon touriste étranger. Un attaché-case à la main, sa silhouette mince et sportive habillée d'un costume et d'un trench, il ressemblait à n'importe quel homme d'affaire pressé de retrouver sa famille. Après une journée de travail dans un bureau.

Ses yeux bleus détaillaient les voitures et les gens, d'un air paisible et tranquille. Ses traits réguliers, au charme particulier, étaient indéchiffrables.

Pourtant, son esprit, pragmatique et observateur, enregistra tous les recoins, les issus et les positions des toits et des fenêtres et analysait pour repérer l'endroit adéquat.

Avisant un immeuble, il s'y dirigea. Il consulta sa montre : Il était bientôt vingt et une heure.

Sa cible ne tarderait pas à se manifester.

John s'apprêtait à escalader les quelques marches du perron de l'allée et ouvrait déjà la porte du hall quand il s'immobilisa.

Son ouïe, ultra sensible, capta des sons étouffés et des murmures de voix. John se pencha vers un angle sombre du bâtiment et fouilla l'obscurité de ses yeux exercés à repérer des mouvements dans le noir.

Il perçut, nettement, des cris de douleur et des impacts de coup. Il haussa des épaules : Il n'avait pas le luxe de porter secours à quiconque. Son contrat passait avant toute autre considération.

Mais un hurlement déchirant parvint aux oreilles de John dont le visage impassible se teinta d'exaspération.

Jurant entre ses dents, il descendit les marches et s'approcha, sans se presser, de l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit des luttes.

Trois hommes rouaient de coups une silhouette prostrée à terre et ricanaient, en se balançant des blagues idiotes.

Une mallette trainait le sol, loin du groupe.

John, silencieusement, arriva à la hauteur du trio et froidement, d'un geste calculé et précis, il assomma un des agresseurs avec son attaché-case. Il enchaina avec son pied qui envoya valdinguer le deuxième contre le mur.

Puis, rapide et leste, il donna un direct du poing sur la mâchoire du troisième qui s'écroula.

Il aida la victime à se relever et l'emmenant vers le hall de l'immeuble, il l'examina.

« -Ca va, monsieur ? Demanda-t-il, en dégageant les mèches engluées de sang frais de l'homme. J'appelle les secours. »

Ses doigts et ses yeux se figèrent une seconde sur le visage découvert de la victime.

Troublé, John détacha son attention de l'inconnu pour se saisir de son portable et appeler une ambulance.

Malgré lui, il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'homme qui le fixait avec gratitude. Il subissait le charme et le charisme qui émanait, d'une manière désarmante, de la personne de Mike.

Contrairement aux collaborateurs de Mike, il en était parfaitement conscient car il ne pouvait se résoudre à détacher ses yeux du sourire de reconnaissance du blessé.

Il porta sa main à sa poche et en tira un mouchoir propre. Doucement, il essuya le sang qui coulait de l'arcade sourcilière droite et imbibant son index de salive, il le passa sur les multiples plaies sur le visage de l'homme.

Et ce, sans le quitter du regard. Subjugué et fasciné.

« -Merci, monsieur. Fit Mike, qui se laissa soigner. Vous m'avez sauvé. Quel est votre nom ? »

Le gyrophare de l'ambulance éclaira les deux hommes dont l'un était dans les bras de l'autre.

Les ambulanciers accoururent vers eux et commencèrent à hisser Mike sur la civière.

L'emportant loin de son sauveur qui le contemplait toujours. Immobile comme une statue.

Une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage.

« -Votre nom ? » Insista Mike, avec une innocence désarmante.

John réagit enfin.

« -John Messer. » Dit-il, avant de s'éloigner.

La mission était fichue. Les représailles viendraient rapidement. John, sans un regard en arrière, disparut au détour d'une rue.

Mike, dans l'ambulance, oscillait entre la conscience et la léthargie. Choqué par son agression.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

John Mercer est une personne mystérieuse.

Mais il a su écouter l'appel à « l'aide » de Mike.

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie deux :

Mike, pâle, allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, donnait la description de ses agresseurs aux inspecteurs chargés de l'enquête : Green et Di Falco.

Le médecin avait préconisé deux jours de repos à l'hôpital pour le substitut.

Rien de bien grave, heureusement. Des ecchymoses et des hématomes qui disparaitraient bien vite.

Lors du départ des inspecteurs, Mike les suivit des yeux avec envie. Il n'était pas du genre à « se tourner » les pouces. Il aurait bien aimé rentrer chez lui et avancer des dossiers.

Mac Coy et son assistante lui rendirent visite et le questionnèrent sur la raison de cette agression.

Le jeune patient ne sut que répondre. Il ignorait le motif de ces hommes qui l'avaient roué de coups.

Il suggéra une vengeance ou tout simplement, un crime crapuleux sans lien avec ses précédentes affaires.

Mac Coy était dubitatif mais il ne contredit pas son substitut pour lui éviter le stress et de l'angoisse.

Son assistante, observatrice, avisa un mouchoir que Mike tenait entre ses doigts.

Mike eut un sourire embarrassé et les joues légèrement roses, il s'empressa de faire taire la curiosité de la jeune femme :

« -C'est le mien ! J'ai essuyé mon sang avec ! »

Cependant, la jeune femme, guère convaincue par l'explication, remarqua que son collègue y attachait de l'importance. A la façon qu'il avait de le triturer entre ses doigts comme s'il recherchait une trace…

L a secrétaire entra dans le bureau où Mike consultait un dossier, heureux d'être de retour à son travail.

Il leva un regard pensif et perplexe vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci sourit :

« -On a apporté ceci pour vous, monsieur Cutter. »

« Ceci » était une jolie rose rouge. Intrigué, Mike interrogea sa secrétaire sur le livreur.

« -Il était brun et grand. Décrivit la jeune femme, en fouillant dans sa mémoire. Les yeux bleus et très bel homme. »

Le cœur de Mike se mit à battre furieusement. La description correspondait au portrait de son mystérieux sauveur. Un sourire distrait et rêveur, il saisit délicatement la fleur entre ses doigts et huma son parfum. Revoyant l'image de son sauveur.

La secrétaire, discrètement, s'éclipsa de son bureau.

Pour sa pause de midi, Mike opta pour le restaurant chinois à proximité de son bureau.

Un de ses amis et collègues l'accompagna. Devisant paisiblement, les deux hommes s'attardèrent vers un feu rouge.

Patientant, ils pouffèrent de rire en se racontant des blagues d'avocats. Machinalement, Mike promena son regard sur la foule sur l'autre côté du trottoir.

Une silhouette capta son attention et la respiration du jeune substitut se suspendit : John Mercer, vêtu d'un pull col roulé noir, d'un jean et d'une veste en cuir, le fixait.

Impassible. Ses yeux bleus plongèrent dans ceux verts de Mike qui, troublé, rougit.

En pleine lumière du jour, d'un soleil hivernal, le jeune substitut put se rendre compte de la beauté de John et de son air presque froid.

Il évoquait une statue vivante. Mike frémit, les joues rouges et n'écoutant plus son ami, occultant le reste de la population de New York, se perdit dans l'échange de regard avec John.

Impatient, de crainte de le voir disparaître, il traversa le passage piéton.

« -Mike, tu es fou ! » S'exclama son ami, affolé, en tentant de le retenir.

Trop tard. Mike, ne réfléchissant plus, se dirigea vers John dont l'expression se durcit.

Un klaxon, strident, ramena le jeune substitut à la réalité et paniqué, ce dernier vit une voiture foncer vers lui.

Au moment du choc, un corps se plaqua contre lui et le renversa, in extrémis, sur le bas-côté de la chaussée.

Mike, hagard, rouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux de John qui le maintenait dans ses bras.

« -Soyez prudent. Conseilla le jeune homme, avec une expression désapprobatrice sur ses traits. Je ne vous ai pas sauvé la vie l'autre jour pour que vous la perdiez bêtement. »

Mike se mordit la lèvre, honteux et dépité du ton dur de John. Mais il sourit.

John, en l'aidant à se relever, avait effleuré furtivement sa tempe d'un baiser.

Mike, l'air de rien, profita de la situation pour respirer son odeur. Une odeur qu'il aima sur le champ.

« -Mike ! Fit son ami, en accourant vers eux. Ca va ? Bon sang ! Tu m'as fichu une de ses trouilles ! »

Mike se tourna vers son ami, voulant le remercier :

« -Ne te fais pas de soucis, Patrick ! Je suis en entier grâce à John ! »

L'air déconcerté de Patrick alerta Mike qui, vivement, fit volteface.

John s'était évaporé.

Un doux soleil d'hiver éclairait une matinée fraiche à New York.

Mike, protégé du froid par un trench en laine, pris d'une fringale, s'était échappé de son bureau pour s'offrir un délicieux hot-dog.

Le marchand reconnut son client fidèle et commença à préparer le sandwich préféré du jeune substitut.

Ce dernier, patientant devant la roulette du vendeur, hasarda un coup d'œil vers le trottoir où il avait aperçu John. Il y avait de cela une semaine.

Une semaine où les roses, livrées quotidiennement, étaient l'objet de tous les commérages.

Mike n'y prêtait pas attention et faisait sécher les fleurs religieusement entre les pages de son bouquin de chevet.

« -Voici la spécialité « Cutter » avec mayonnaise et moutarde ! » Fit le vendeur, en ramenant Mike au présent.

Le jeune homme paya et prit possession de son hot-dog dans lequel il mordit avec appétit.

« -J'en voudrais un comme celui de ce monsieur ! » Demanda une voix qui figea Mike.

Le jeune substitut, le cœur battant, leva les yeux et un sourire béat apparut sur son visage.

John, en manteau de laine noir, se tenait près de lui et lui adressait un demi-sourire malicieux.

« -Vous restez ? » Fit Mike, d'une voix presque suppliante, intimidé.

John saisit son sandwich et pilota le substitut dans la direction d'un banc public.

Les deux hommes s'assirent, côte à côte et un silence s'installa entre eux.

Mike sentait le regard observateur et attentif de John sur lui. Les joues rouges, les yeux baissés, il ressemblait à un jeune lycéen à son premier rendez-vous.

Il se concentra sur son Hot-dog qu'il mangeait méthodiquement. Il devina l'amusement de l'inconnu près de lui.

Un doigt, sur le coin de ses lèvres, fit tressaillir Mike qui interrogea John des yeux.

« -Vous aviez un peu de sauce ici. » Expliqua John, en recueillant la sauce du bout de son index.

Un geste intime qui rappelait à Mike le soir où son sauveur l'avait soigné ainsi. Le jeune homme avait aimé le contact frais de ses doigts apaisants sur ses ecchymoses.

John porta son index à la bouche et suça la mayonnaise. Mike le regardait faire, subjugué.

« -J'ai votre mouchoir. Informa-t-il, en sortant le carré de tissu de sa poche. Vous voulez le récupérer ? »

John refusa, d'un bref signe de la tête au grand soulagement de Mike qui s'empressa de ranger le mouchoir.

« -Je suis invité à une soirée de charité. Se lança le jeune substitut, d'une seule traite. Je… J'aimerai que vous soyez mon …Cavalier. »

La réponse tardant à venir, Mike osa affronter John du regard. Celui-ci réfléchissait et son expression grave et distante était fixée sur le substitut.

« -Non, je ne viendrai pas. Refusa John, lentement. Mais j'accepte d'être votre petit-ami. »

Un bonheur immense faillit avoir raison de Mike qui se retint, avec peine, d'hurler sa joie.

Le téléphone du jeune blond sonna et Mike, contre son gré, dut répondre à l'appel. C'était sûrement son assistante qui devait s'inquiéter de son absence prolongé.

« -Ok, j'arrive. » Prévint-il, en fermant les yeux, sous le baiser que lui donna John sur la tempe.

Il raccrocha et rangea hâtivement son mobile dans la poche de son trench.

« -Les inspecteurs ont du nouveau sur mes agresseurs. » Avertit-il, avec entrain.

Il se rendit compte qu'il parlait dans le vide. John s'était éclipsé.

A la place, un coffret de bois était posé sur le banc. Mike, désappointé, prit l'objet et l'ouvrit :

Une arme. C'était une arme.

Pourquoi ?

A suivre.

Reivews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Pourquoi une arme ? Que signifie ce présent ?

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie trois :

Mike, un coude sur son bureau et l'autre main soutenant son visage, analysait les informations données par l'inspecteur Green.

Perplexe et déconcerté. Plissant le front sous l'intensité de ses réflexions, parfois.

« -D'après les dires du suspect, il ne s'agit pas d'un crime crapuleux. Expliquait le jeune Eddie, en surveillant l'attitude du substitut. Une personne a commandité votre meurtre. Meurtre qui devait avoir l'aspect d'une agression. »

Mike tressaillit : John lui avait bien sauvé la vie ce soir-là ! Un instinct lui souffla que cet homme, si mystérieux, n'avait pas croisé son chemin par une coïncidence rare.

La personnalité même de son petit-ami excluait cet état de fait. Restait à savoir ce que John faisait dans son quartier ce fameux soir.

Le jeune substitut n'hésita pas et ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau. Il en sortit le coffret et le tendit à Green étonné.

« -Rendez-moi un service, Eddie. Demanda Mike, d'un ton décidé. Faites des recherches sur cette arme. Officieusement. »

Le jeune inspecteur prit le coffret et évaluant la détermination du blond, hocha de la tête :

« -Je vous tiendrai au courant. »

L'inspecteur Green dut relire deux fois le rapport d'expertise, confondu et incrédule.

Pestant entre ses dents, il abandonna ses dossiers en cours et se rua hors de son commissariat.

Sous l'œil ahuri de son partenaire qui se mit à le poursuivre. Pressentant une affaire grave.

Réussissant de justesse à monter dans la voiture de son équipier, il l'examina et le trouva soucieux et troublé.

« -Que se passe-t-il, Green ? Fit Di Falco, préoccupé. Tu m'inquiètes, là ! »

Eddie démarra au quart de tour, composa un numéro sur son mobile et s'expliqua :

« -Mike Cutter m'a chargé d'examiner une arme. Officieusement. Or, il se trouve que des empreintes ont été retrouvées. L'expert du laboratoire scientifique les a rentrées dans l'ordinateur. »

L'inspecteur s'interrompit et parla très vite dans son mobile. Fronçant des sourcils, il se concentra sur la route.

Son partenaire se rappela à lui :

« -Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, Green ! Tu peux compter sur ma discrétion. Alors ? »

Green acheva son récit :

« -Un nom est sorti. Pas des moindres ! Les empreintes appartiennent à un inspecteur de la brigade criminelle de Manhattan ! Don Flack ! Mince ! Que fiche Mike avec une arme de Don Flack ! »

La révélation du nom abasourdit un instant Di Falco qui se mit à siffler, impressionné :

« -Flack ? Don Flack fait partie de la célèbre lignée de policiers de père en fils ? Ah, Mike va devoir marcher sur des œufs ! »

Il intercepta le coup d'œil vif de son équipier qui rajouta :

« -Surtout que l'arme a été déclarée volée lors d'un cambriolage dans l'appartement de l'inspecteur ! »

Di Falco s'abstint de tout commentaire, réalisant la gravité des ennuis futurs pour leur ami Mike Cutter.

Mike glissa ses comptes rendus dans sa serviette de cuir noir et habilement, faussa compagnie à son assistante médusée.

Le cœur léger, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres, il dévala les marches du palais de justice et au bord du trottoir, il héla un taxi.

Un taxi s'arrêta à sa hauteur et le jeune substitut s'engouffra immédiatement dans le véhicule, donnant l'adresse d'un restaurant.

Pendant que le taxi l'emmenait vers le lieu de sa destination, Mike extirpa une feuille pliée ne quatre de sa poche.

Un sourire rêveur et absent sur ses traits, il la caressa du bout des doigts : Il l'avait découvert entre les pages de son agenda et ne s'interrogeant plus sur la façon dont la lettre lui était parvenue, il se rendait au lieu de rendez-vous fixé par son petit-ami.

« -Nous y sommes ! » Annonça le chauffeur, tirant Mike de ses douces rêveries.

Mike paya et descendit du taxi. Il consulta sa montre : Dix-neuf heures et demie.

Il était en avance. Il jeta un œil inquisiteur à la vitrine du restaurant et ses yeux pétillèrent de joie : C'était un restaurant français ! Mike adorait la gastronomie française.

Le jeune blond entra dans l'établissement et un serveur s'avança vers lui.

« -Bonsoir, je suis Mike Cutter. Se présenta le substitut, poliment, en cherchant des yeux la silhouette de son petit-ami. Une table a été réservée pour deux, au nom de John Mercer. »

Le serveur alla consulter sa liste de réservation et revint, un sourire aux lèvres.

« -Effectivement, monsieur Cutter. Dit-il, en longeant des tables. Monsieur Mercer vous attend. »

Le visage de Mike s'éclaira : John, installé à une table placée au fond de la salle, l'observait.

Imperturbable comme à son habitude. Mais Mike perçut un éclat de malice affectueuse dans ses prunelles bleues.

Rougissant brusquement, le cœur palpitant à une vitesse sournoisement folle, il alla s'asseoir devant son petit-ami.

Réalisant que c'était leur premier rendez-vous amoureux et leur première soirée ensemble.

Dévorant sans être repu de la beauté de John qui montrait un demi-sourire.

« -Tu es magnifique dans ce smoking noir. Parvint à articuler Mike, hypnotisé par les yeux de son petit-ami. Mais tu es toujours magnifique… »

John sourit, franchement amusé et attendri par la tentative maladroite de Mike de faire la conversation. Il laissa le jeune blond bafouiller et se perdre dans ses justifications avant de saisir délicatement la main du substitut qui se tut.

A ce contact chaud et enivrant, Mike ressentit une sécurité infinie et il sut que rien de mal ne lui arriverait tant que John serait là. Auprès de lui.

« -Tu es extraordinaire. Fit Mike, admiratif. Peu de gens savent que j'aime la cuisine française. Comment l'as-tu su ? »

John pressa tendrement la main de son petit-ami et la retournant, y déposa un baiser sur la paume. Mike frémit sous la caresse de ces lèvres si douces.

« -J'ai mes sources. » Informa John, laconique.

Mike se contenta de cette réponse, n'insistant pas. Il tira sur sa main pour essayer d'attirer John vers lui mais ce dernier le devança.

Résultat : Mike était incliné vers le visage de son petit-ami et put percevoir la respiration du brun.

Un baiser profond et tendre coupa le souffle de Mike qui, les yeux clos, le savoura.

Aimant le goût des lèvres, le parfum et la chaleur humide de la bouche de son homme.

Mike, agrippé au bras de John, la joue collée contre le manteau de son compagnon, souriait béatement.

Il était enchanté du repas et de la soirée. Certes, John n'était pas prolixe sur lui et ni très bavard. Mais sa présence apaisante et sécurisante suffisait au bonheur du jeune blond.

« -Te voilà chez toi, Mike. » Fit John, en parvenant sur le palier d'une porte en bois massif.

Mike rechigna à se décrocher de son petit-ami et se colla contre lui.

« -Tu veux prendre un dernier verre ? Proposa-t-il, en se pressant avec force sur le torse de John. S'il te plait ! »

John, sans brutalité, repoussa le jeune substitut et s'écarta de lui.

« -Pas ce soir. » Refusa-t-il, en effleurant doucement la joue de Mike.

Mike cacha sa déception et ouvrit la porte de son appartement.

« -Quand te reverrai-je, John ? » Interrogea-t-il, avec détachement, mais dont les yeux humides de larmes démentaient l'indifférence.

Une immense tendresse fit briller les yeux de John qui l'embrassa passionnément.

L'immobilité subite de ce dernier alerta Mike qui se détacha vivement de lui.

Des éclats de voix l'intriguèrent et pris d'un pressentiment, il poussa John dans son appartement.

Et referma la porte à clé.

Mike se recoiffa et se donnant l'attitude d'un homme s'apprêtant à rentrer chez lui, il vit deux hommes sortir de l'ascenseur : Green dont il avait reconnu la voix et un jeune inconnu brun.

Ce dernier le toisait de ses yeux bleus et son visage aux traits réguliers était plein de fureur réprimée.

« -Monsieur Cutter, inspecteur Don Flack. Fit-il, d'un ton incisif, en montrant sa plaque de police. »

Mike lança un regard interrogateur à l'inspecteur Green qui paraissait désabusé.

« -Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour détention de bien volé. Informa le détective Flack, en commençant à menotter le substitut ahuri. Et pour suspicion de complicité de cambriolage dans l'appartement d'un agent de police. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence… »

Pendant que Don Flack lui énonçait ses droits, Mike se détourna sur Green et murmura :

« -Mais je ne comprends rien ! »

Green secoua la tête, impuissant et conseilla, dans un chuchotement :

« -Ne dites plus rien, Mike. Je me charge de prévenir Mac Coy. Faites- moi confiance. Di Falco vous soutient aussi. »

Se taisant, se fiant au conseil de l'inspecteur Green, il se laissa emmener par le détective Flack.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

Mike est arrêté par Don Flack. Le cadeau de John s'avère « empoisonné ».

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 4 :

Mike clignota des yeux, sous les questions du coéquipier de Don.

« -Je ne suis au courant de rien ! Affirma le jeune substitut du procureur, d'une voix calme. Je suis désolé pour le cambriolage de votre appartement, inspecteur Flack. Mais je ne sais rien à ce sujet. »

Don, qui tournait en rond dans la salle d'interrogatoire de son commissariat, finit par succomber à son énervement et posant bruyamment ses mains sur la table, articula :

« -Pourquoi mon arme est –elle en votre possession, monsieur Cutter ? Je vous conseille de tout me dire sur vos complices ! Croyez-moi : Votre position de substitut ne vous sauvera pas d'une inculpation pour vol à effraction. Ni de ma colère, surtout. Cette arme m'a été offerte par mon père. »

Il avait plongé ses yeux bleus dans ceux, indéchiffrables, de Mike qui ne les baissa pas et demeura silencieux.

Danny Messer, voyant que la situation devenait dangereuse pour Don, le prit par le bras et le poussa vers la sortie :

« -Sors prendre l'air, Don ! »

Don lança un dernier regard de défi nuancé d'avertissement envers le jeune substitut et consentit à partir.

Mac Taylor se tenait debout devant la glace sans tain de la salle d'interrogatoire. Il avait suivi le déroulement de la scène.

Don le rejoignit, avec un soupir d'exaspération et examina Mike qui restait impassible sous les paroles de Danny.

« -Il sait quelque chose, Mac. Assura le jeune inspecteur brun, excédé. Mais il s'entête dans son mutisme. »

Mac Tylor dévisagea Mike et son attitude froide et détachée et murmura :

« -Je connais Michael Cutter de réputation : C'est un substitut intègre et coriace. Je le vois mal impliqué dans une affaire de ce genre. Il doit protéger une personne. »

Le visage de Mac afficha un trouble qui n'échappa pas à l'œil perspicace de son ami.

« -Qu'y a-t-il, Mac ? Demanda Don, perplexe. Tu parais avoir deviné quelque chose. »

Mac secoua la tête et lâcha ces mots :

« -Vous n'obtiendrez rien de lui. Pour que Michael Cutter risque sa place de substitut, il doit s'agir d'une personne qui compte énormément pour lui. Enquêtez du côté de sa vie privée, Don. »

Don marmonna des paroles inintelligibles et décida d'écouter les recommandations de son ami.

« -Je te vois ,ce soir, à mon appartement ? » Fit-il, en effleurant furtivement les doigts de Mac des siens.

Ce dernier sourit au jeune homme et lui rendit sa caresse.

« -Après mon boulot, oui. » accepta l'expert de la scientifique, dans un souffle.

Don, détendu par la réponse de son amant, le quitta pour se mettre à la recherche de cette personne si particulière aux yeux de Cutter.

Mike, seul dans sa cellule, les yeux clos, avait pris le parti de ne pas réfléchir au sujet de John et de cette arme.

Il préférait ne pas creuser plus profond, de peur d'échafauder des hypothèses erronées sur son petit-ami et son implication dans ce vol.

Un instinct, qui ne l'avait jamais trompé, lui criait que John était un homme de confiance et que ce dernier n'avait pas voulu le piéger.

Mais lui transmettre un message. Cela correspondait au caractère de son petit-ami.

Des bruits de pas tirèrent Mike de ses pensées et un homme mince, en costume gris, accompagné d'un agent de police, vint se poster devant la cellule du prisonnier.

« _Bonjour, je suis James Holder. Se présenta-t-il, avec un sourire bref et poli. Je suis votre avocat chargé par monsieur Mac Coy de vous défendre. Vous êtes libre. Monsieur Mac Coy s'est porté garant pour vous et de votre caution. »

Un soupir de soulagement exprima la joie de Mike d'échapper à cette cellule et de pouvoir retourner chez lui.

Mac Taylor monta dans sa voiture garé dans le parking. Ayant fini plus tôt que prévu, il se préparait à se rendre chez son amant et son homme.

Bouclant sa ceinture de sécurité, il régla son rétroviseur avant et sursauta : Un homme, le visage dissimulé par l'ombre, braquait une arme dans sa direction. Sur la plage arrière de la voiture.

« -Qui êtes-vous ? » Fit Mac, en gardant son sang-froid.

L'inconnu abaissa un peu son arme.

« -Dites à votre ami Don Flack que son frère est innocent. C'est moi qui ai commis le vol. »

Mac Taylor, abasourdi par l'aveu, scruta l'obscurité pour tenter de voir les traits de l'inconnu.

En vain. Les phares d'un véhicule attirèrent l'attention, un moment, de l'expert.

Quand Mac se retourna, il s'aperçut, dépité, que son mystérieux interlocuteur s'était éclipsé.

Puis le message parvint au cerveau du policier. Son front se plissa de perplexité.

Don n'avait pas de frère. Il n'avait qu'une sœur.

Soudain les yeux de Mac s'écarquillèrent sous l'évidence de l'identité de ce « frère ».

« -Je sens que ce vol anodin va éclabousser la famille Flack ! » Pressentit l'expert, en démarrant vivement.

Pressé d'arriver chez Don.

Don, toujours au commissariat, ne décolérait pas. Mike avait été libéré sur ordre d'un juge.

Cela s'était déroulé durant son absence. Du coup, le jeune détective n'avait pu s'y opposer !

La sonnerie de son mobile résonna. Don plaqua son téléphone contre son oreille et répondit, d'une voix peu amène :

« -Oui, inspecteur Flack. »

Il fronça des sourcils, déconcerté par les informations données par la personne au bout du fil.

« -Votre frère a besoin de vous. Il est en danger. »

Une adresse fut murmurée et l'inconnu raccrocha. Don Flack, figé, regardait fixement le mur devant lui.

Un frère ? Il n'avait jamais eu de frère !

Le vent chassait ses mèches blondes en arrière. Mike jeta un œil en bas et frissonnant, il vit la rue et les minuscules points qu'étaient les gens.

Il se recula, vacillant, pris de vertige.

« -Non, Mike. Fit une voix derrière lui. Je vous abats si vous vous esquivez. »

Mike fit face à son ravisseur, l' « avocat » venu le libérer et déglutit en remarquant son air implacable et son sourire froid et sardonique.

« -Qui êtes-vous ? » Interrogea le jeune substitut, en évitant de regarder vers le vide.

L'homme arma lentement le pistolet et accentua son sourire :

« -N'essayez pas de gagner du temps. Allons, il s'agit juste d'un saut. Vous ne sentirez rien en bas de l'immeuble. C'est ça ou une balle dans la tête, Mike. »

A suivre.

Reviews ?


End file.
